Jane Smyth
"You're a shady, conniving, distrustful, '''cunt '''of a person. I just want you to know that." "And you, Agent Rollins, have eyes that are a bit too far apart! See? I can do it too!" -IIA Agent Jonathon Rollins and Whip Jane Smyth, 2153 Introduction Jane Smyth, exercising complete control over the Office of Culture and (after the events of Allah ''in the main canon and at an undisclosed point in the altcanon) the Imperial Intelligence Agency, is the spy master of the New Frenco Empire. A master of subterfuge, surveillance, sabotage, and other "tenets of shadiness", Smyth is widely regarded as the most well-connected, dangerous person in the solar system, and it is partly through her guidance that the Empire maintains a healthy dominance on matters of intelligence. Background wip Physical Characteristics Smyth is strikingly beautiful, with flowing blonde hair, azure eyes, and a near-perfect body. This is complemented by her thick (but nowhere near overbearing) Australian accent. She is almost never seen without her antique flight jacket, a perfectly-preserved relic from WWII that somehow fits her slender frame, and matching blue scarf. She always seems to move with a kind of "lethal grace". Although not particularly an accomplished fighter, Smyth is definitely no pushover in combat, as she sports a wide array of hidden augmentations in her body, including sensory aids capable of seeing and hearing well past the normal range. She is also one of the few people alive who carries an innate ability to cloak independent of specialized armor types, owing to an integrated augmentation activated in her brain. Personality Even past her good looks and competence in her field, Smyth's most prominent feature is her personality. Despite the serious nature of her work and status, she always seems jovial, a smile (often a crude, condescending smile, but a smile nonetheless) rarely leaving her face. She is always quick with some witty, sarcastic retort, and never (at least, at face value) takes things seriously (always taken to extreme levels, often referring to devastating losses of human life and other such situations as "commotions" or "that hullabaloo"). Even when she's clearly upset, her snarky, dry sense of humor never fades. However, this masks her fairly cruel streak that shows often enough. She has absolutely no problem with torture, rape, or collateral damage, provided it gets her what she needs. She's certainly not above threatening the lives of children, as she has held Narin above the heads of both Agents Hadrian Kelly and Jon Rollins to "convince" them to see things her way. It has been inferred that she might be a sociopath. Despite her willingness to commit acts of brutality and lack of any sort of guilt over it, she almost always has an arguably good purpose for such. For instance, her callous deployment of a bio-chemical weapon in an Indonesian slum (which wiped out the entire population of the neighborhood and seemingly served no other purpose than to interrogate Caliphate contact Suparman Pertiwi) was purposeful; she knew that releasing the contents of the Islamic weapons cache would bring the UDAP into the war, putting that much more pressure on the Caliphate. As her position of spy chief would suggest, she is a master of intrigue, often able to mentally outmaneuver any opponent she comes across. The most notable instance of this is in 2153, after Planet spoilers. She has been known to use her appearance for this purpose as well, leading enemies to underestimate her and (although very rarely) seducing opponents into submission. Trivia * Smyth's appearance and basic personality (the latter more loosely, but still present) are modeled after Skylar St. Clair from the obscure 2009 open-world WWII video game, ''The Sabotuer. * So-far, she is the only Frenkish character to directly appear in every Frencoverse RP in which the New Frenco Empire is involved. The only Frencoverse RPs she hasn't appeared in is the Singaporean Civil Wars and Access Violation, in which the Empire is completely uninvolved save for the occasional reference. Category:Characters